Meeting the Right Man
by you-know-i-heart-it
Summary: this story is about reid and JJ's daughter maddy and jack and how they grow up it will have bits of garcia/morgan and jj/reid plus flashbacks of younger momemnts i suck at summery's but really all its about is how certain chracters find their right men.


Meeting the right man

**A/N ok so this is my first fanfic so please be kind  
some info you need to know  
Reid and JJ got married a little before Jack was born and a year after had a daughter named Maddy she's 17  
enjoy and remember to review**

chapter 1

The day it changed

Maddy Reid had just finished tying her shoes on the steps of her family's porch. She was on summer holiday from school and was determined to keep up the morning run she had been doing over the last 6 months. With a deep breath she headed off the local park near by, slipping her head phones in she jogged in time to the music in her ears, drowning out the world around her.

"Hasn't your daddy ever to told you not to run alone?" The sound of a male's voice filtered into the song she was listening to and she jumped and swivelled round to meet the person who was talking to her.

"Jack!" she exclaimed, happy to see her friend.

"I thought you always ran with Tommy?" Jack asked. He was surprised to see her blue eyes slowly fill with tears

"hey now, I didn't mean to upset you" he spoke quietly now as he made his way toward Maddy, she responded to this by taking the last step to close the gap between them and collapsed into his arms.

"Jack, I'm so sorry" she chocked out between sobs.

"Wait, what for?" he seemed surprised by her question

"Jack, he dumped me, you said he was no good, you told me and I didn't listen, I'm sorry" she repeated.

"its ok Madz, there are plenty more fish in the sea so they say" he hugged her close as if to try and squeeze back together the broken fragments of her heart. "Let's get you home" and with that he guided her back to her house, they didn't talk until they reached her door.

"Here you are" Jack said almost unwilling to release her hand and send her inside so upset.

"Jack?" she asked still clutching onto his hand.

"Yeah?"

"Stay with me. Please?" his heart almost broke with the look she gave him "I know you may not want to, that's ok, but mum and dad are on a case and Le-Le is at her friends place and… and I don't want to be alone." She barely whispered the last part, but Jack heard.

"Of course" he led her inside and steered her toward the couch, before sitting she stopped and looked at Jack he looked back at her concerned but before he could speak she cut him off by saying,

"I'm gonna go take a shower I'll be down in a little while" and with that she was gone and Jack sighed he hated it when she was unhappy, He sat down and thought about his feelings for Maddy, he had loved her for what seemed like forever and he had never had the courage to tell her and he probably never would things would get to weird between them, with that he sat down on the couch and looked at the clock it read 10:45 he would get a call from his dad soon explaining when he was coming home, Until then he switched on the TV and started to flick channels.

Maddy stood in the shower letting the hot spray wash away the tears on her face, she ran her hair through her long blonde hair and sighed. She had loved Jack for so long and felt that was why her relationship with Tommy had fallen apart. Tears started to flow down her checks again at the thought of at 17 she had ruined so many things in her love life, 5 failed relationships since she was 14 and through it all the only constant thing in her life was Jack. She decided then that she wasn't going to hide her true feelings for him anymore and then maybe she could be happy. A knock at the door startled her 'shit' she thought 'I've been in here nearly 20 minutes'

"I'll be out in a minute!" she called her heart thumping as she shut off the water and wrapped herself in a white towel. She slowly made her way to the sink where she dried her hair and brushed her teeth before emerging and going to her bedroom where she pulled on some cut off jean shorts and long top. She stared once at the mirror before returning to the couch where Jack was sitting.

"How you feeling?" his voice not hiding the concern in it, one look of Maddy's face told him that she still felt bad. "oh Madz… come here" he opened his arms and she leaned into them gratefully.

"It's my fault" she whispered

"What? No, It's his for breaking up with such an amazing person like you" She didn't deserve to have him and she knew it, he was so amazing never blaming her for anything in her failed relationships.

"I need to tell you something" her voice was barely a whisper but with the house so quiet it carried. Jack led them both to the couch and sat down with Maddy beside him.

"Whatever it is ill stand with you" she defiantly didn't deserve him she thought

"I know why they keep breaking up with me, it takes some longer to work it out but they all do eventually"

"It's nothing your doing Maddy, they're the stupid ones" his voice was loud after the quiet whispers of Maddy's voice

"it's because I love you" she peeked through her fringe to see him staring at her in shock. Jack's brain ran over time trying to think of an answer to give her only one came to him

"I love you too Maddy" Then he lent into their first kiss.

Her hand twisted in his hair effectively pushing them closer together, his tongue ran across her lips asking for entry which she gave immediately. After a few moments they pulled apart when the need for air was too great, their foreheads touched as they recovered

"Does this mean we're together now?" Maddy whispered to Jack

"I would really like that" he said kissing her neck

**A/N so thats it please review I would love any advice you can give me on my story**

**:)**


End file.
